


You can't marry him

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena has been going out with Patrick for 5 months and they are very happy. That is until Serena meets Patrick twin sister Bernie. Bernie makes clear from the start that she fancies Serena. But will Serena succumb to her charms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Patrick was getting ready for another date with Serena . He had been going out with her for 5 months now and he really liked her.  
"You off out with Serena again. His mum June said as he came into the lounge.  
"Yes I am."  
"Bloody hell son have you got a bath in that aftershave." Ralph his dad said as he started waffling his hands.  
"I'll have you know this is expensive aftershave dad. Serena bought it me.  
"I've no doubt it is son. But did you have to put the whole bottle on at once."  
"Shut up dad."  
"You really like Serena don't you."  
"Yes mum I do. I think she's the one."  
"I'm so happy for you son. She's a lovely girl. And intelligent too."  
"Tell me Patrick what does a beautiful intelligent woman like Serena. Who is going to be a surgeon. Want with you." Ralph said as she started laughing.  
"Ha ha very funny." he laughed as he threw a pillow at his dad.  
"Am only joking son. Your a good lad."  
"I just wish your sister would find herself a nice girl and settle down."  
"She won't ever settle down mum. Bernie is too busy playing the field. I bet she's had every girl in that university."  
"Don't talk about your sister like that. And certainly don't say that to when she gets home." 

"Speaking of Bernie what time is she due home."  
"Speak of the devil." Patrick. Said as Bernie walked through the door with her rucksack slung over her shoulder.  
"Hello darling you had a good journey."  
"Not really had to stand half the way home. It was bloody chockablock."  
"Have you eaten."  
"No not since lunch."  
"I'll go make you something."  
"Thanks mum. What you all dressed up for young un."  
"He's off out with Serena again."  
"The famous Serena. Is she a looker."  
"She's beautiful Bernie."Joan said as she passed Bernie a sandwich.  
"Thanks mum." She said as she took a bite. "What she doing with you then."  
"Shut your face. That'll be her."  
"She's picking you up. You've got this all wrong bruv. You're supposed to pick her up.  
"I usually do but my car is still in the garage smart arse." He said as she went to answer the door. 

"Hello." Serena smiled as he opened the door.  
"Hello you come in." He gave Serena a kiss as they stood in the hall.  
"Hello Serena love."  
"Hello Mrs Wolfe."  
"Please call me Joan. Patrick bring Serena through to meet Bernie."  
"We better get going mum."  
"it's OK we've got time. The film doesn't start for another hour. Come on introduced me to her sister."  
"You won't like her she's horrible."  
"Oh come on." She said as she took his hand.  
"Hello Serana." Ralph said as they stood at the door. Bernie wiped her head round to look at her.  
"Hello how are you."  
"Can't grumble darling."  
"Serena this my sister Bernie. Bernie this is Serena."  
"Hi nice to meet you." She said as she stood to shake her hand.  
"You too I have heard a lot about you."  
"All bad I bet."  
"Some good some bad." She smiled.  
"Bernie Serena is training to be a surgeon like you."  
"Really. How you finding it.  
"Good. I do 3 days in university and two days working in the hospital."  
"Which do you prefer."  
"I prefer the practical bit in the hospital. Im quite good with my hands."  
"I bet you are." Bernie smirked.  
"Right we better be making tracks. See you later mum, dad."  
"Bye have good night. Bye Serena."  
"Bye see you later."  
"It was nice meeting you finally Serena."  
"You too bye." She smiled as they walked out the door.  
"Isn't she lovely Bernie."  
"Yes she's very nice."Bernie said as she sat back down smiling to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me why don't you get on with your sister." Serena said as they drove to the cinema.  
"We have just never got on."  
"But why. I mean your twins. I always thought twins were supposed to be close."  
"Well we're not. Never have been." He snapped.  
"OK calm down."  
"Am sorry." he said as she put his hand on Serena's leg. "She just drives me crazy. She has no respect for anyone especially for women."  
"But she is a woman."  
"Bernie is gay."  
"So what."  
"Well she goes from one woman to another. She has a woman for 5 minutes gets bored and then cheats on her with someone else. It's just wrong."  
"Maybe she is just playing field till she meets the right woman."  
"Bernie will never meet the right woman. Because she doesn't give them a chance. Anyway I don't want to talk about her. Hopefully she won't be home long."  
"Fine I won't say another word about her." Serena said as she got out of the car.  
"Im sorry. Let's not have her ruin our night eh." He put his arms around Serena's waist and started kissing her neck.  
"You don't get round me that easily sunshine."  
"Can I not."  
"Well maybe just a little bit." She smiled as they kissed each other. "Come on let's go watch the film. And for having a girly strop you can buy the popcorn."  
"I asked for that I suppose."  
"Yes you did." She said as they walked into the cinema hand in hand. 

"Right I'm off to bed I'm not watching this crap." Ralph said as he got up out of his chair.  
"Turn it over dad if you want."  
"Na it's alright sweetheart. I'm knackard anyway. Night."  
"Night dad."  
"Night love." He said as she bent down and gave Joan a kiss."  
"Night."  
"So where did Patrick meet Serena mum."  
"Some nightclub I think."  
"Our Patrick is punching well above his weight with her mum."  
"Bernie stop it. Out Patrick is a good lad. He's kind, considerate."  
"Boring. Bernie butted in.  
"He is not boring."  
"She won't be with him for long."  
"I think your wrong there my girl. They seem smitten with each other."  
"Does she wear glasses."  
"I've no idea I haven't, very funny not. Anyway enough about your brother's love life. What about your love life."  
"What love life I haven't gone one."  
"Well it's about time you did."  
"No I'm not ready to settle down yet."  
"Bernie your 24 years old."  
"So what. I just haven't met the right girl yet." 

"That's because you never give them a chance." Patrick said as he walked into the room.  
"Shut up you. It's none of your business."  
"I'm off to bed if you two are going to be at each other's throats. Night you two play nice." Joan said as she went to bed.  
"So mum says you and Serena are serious."  
"We are. I've never met anyone like her before. I think she's the one."  
"Stop it you're making me want to throw up."  
"Just because you don't know how to have a meaningful relationship it's doesn't mean other people don't."  
"I've had relationships."  
"For all of 5 minutes till you get bored then it's off to the next one."  
"That's none of your business." She snapped.  
"Exactly just like me and Serena is none of your business. Patrick said as he got up to leave the room.  
"I give it while Christmas. And I bet she dumps you."  
"Fuck you Bernie." He said as he walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning mum." Patrick said as he came down the next morning.  
"Morning love do you breakfast."  
"No thanks mum. I'll just have tea in my takeaway cup. I'll grab a bacon sandwich on the way to work."  
"Is your sister still stinking in her pit."  
"How the hell should I know. She's lucky I don't hit woman because she was asking for it last night."  
"I don't want to know. Everytime you two meet its like world war 3."She said as she handed him his tea.  
"Thanks mum I better go or I'll be late. See you later."  
"Bye love. I wish them two would get on."  
"There grown ups now love. As long as there is no blood shed just leave them to it." Ralph said as he drank his tea.  
"Morning."  
"Blimey what are you doing up before 7.30am."  
"You want to be on stage you dad. Sweeping it." Bernie said as she sat down.  
"So why are you up so early."  
"I'm going to university."  
"No love you go to university in London not Holby."  
"I do now."  
"Since when."  
"Since I put in for a transfer and It got accepted."  
"I thought you liked it at London."  
"No you thought I liked it down London."  
"Bernie you can't just go swapping and changing things."  
"I'm not changing anything really. I'm still doing the same course just at a different uni that's all. See you later."  
"Don't you want breakfast."  
"No time." Bernie said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. 

"Hello again." Bernie said into Serena's ear as she stood at her locker.  
"Hello what are you doing here. Don't you go university down London."  
"Not anymore I've got a transfer down here."  
"Right. Erm I gotta run I've got a lecture in 5 minutes."  
"Me too. Can you tell me where room 214 is."  
"That's where I'm going, follow me."  
"So are you serious about my brother." Bernie said as they walked to their lecture room.  
"I beg your pardon."  
"I'm only asking. He is my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt."  
"Look Bernie." Serena said as stopped still. "I know you and Patrick don't see eye to eye. And that you do particularly like each other. But I do like him. I like him a lot."  
"But do you love him."  
"That's none of your business. she snapped as she walked away." Just sit where you like. "Serena said as they got into the lecture room. Two women called Serena over so she went and sat with them. Bernie looked around the room and spotted a pretty looking brunette so she went over to her.  
"Is this seat taken."  
"No help yourself. I haven't seen you here before."  
"No it's my first day here. I've have just transferred from London. I'm Bernie by the way."  
"Laura. Nice to meet you."  
"You too." Bernie looked round and caught Serena looking at her. But she soon turned away when Bernie spotted her. 

"So how do you know the new girl then." Fleur said as they left the lecture hall.  
"She's Patrick's twin sister."  
"Really introduced me to her she's hot."  
"Oh please do I have to. Plus I didn't think you will like her she's very up herself Patrick says."  
"She can be up me anytime she likes."  
"Stop please. Let's go to bar for lunch."  
"OK come on misery."  
"Shut up." Serena laughed as they bump hips with each other.  
"Looks like. She's had the same idea as us." Fleur smirked as they entered the student bar.  
"Great. You grab us a table and I'll get the drinks."  
"It get rammed in her doesn't it." Bernie said as Serena stood at the bar.  
"It's because it's cheap. Can I get you a drink."  
"No am good thanks."  
"Yes love."  
"2 lager and a pepperoni pizza please. So how did you find the lecture."  
"Long."  
"He can go on a bit."  
"£4 please."  
"Thanks. We're just sat over there by the TV."  
"No Problem."  
"Do you want to join us."  
"Please if you don't mind." Bernie said as she followed Serena to the table.  
"Bernie this is my best friend Fleur. Fleur this is Patrick's sister Bernie."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
"I won't be a minute. I need to take this." Serena said as she walked out of the bar to answer her phone.

"Hello you."  
"Hello gorgeous. How's your day so far."  
"Not too bad. Just having lunch with Fleur and your sister."  
"What are doing having lunch with my annoying sister."  
"Because she's here at the university."  
"What's she doing there."  
"She started here today. Didn't you know."  
"No I didn't. Just don't be drawn in by her OK."  
"She's not as nice as she makes out."  
"Don't worry I won't."  
"Can I see you tonight."  
"I can't tonight. I've got a load of coursework to do. That's got to be in by the end of the week."  
"OK speak soon."  
"Definitely."  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"I really like you. You know that don't you."  
"I really like you too. See you later."  
"Bye." 

"I take it that was my delightful brother." Bernie said as Serena sat down.  
"Yes it was."  
"What did he want."  
"Just to see if I was alright. He does that all the time."  
"Weirdo."  
"It's not weird it's sweet."  
"Your as daft as he is."  
"Thanks for that."  
"So Bernie what made you want to come to Holby." Fleur said butting in.  
"I was getting fed up of London. Its not as great as they make it out to be."  
"So Bernie are you single."  
"Yeap. And it's just the way I like it."  
"Me too. I'm more of a love em and leave em kind of girl."  
"Do you ever just want to be in a relationship with someone just once."  
"Been there done that. Got on my nerves."  
"Well each to their own I guess."  
"Who's for another drink." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"Please."  
"I bet I have got her in my bed before the day is out."Fleur said as she drained the last of the drink.  
"Sounds like you two are well suited."  
"Don't you think she's attractive."  
"I wouldn't know would I. I'm not into women."  
"You don't know what your missing." Bernie said as she sat back down.  
"I'll pass thanks."  
"I won't be long." Fleur said as she got up and walked to the bar.  
"If you ever change your mind. You know where to come."  
"Are you coming on to me." Serena laughed.  
"I wouldn't dream of coming on to my brothers girlfriend."  
"No cause you wouldn't."She smiled" I better go. Goodbye Bernie."  
"Bye Serena."  
"Hey where you going."  
"I've got to be somewhere."  
"OK see you later."  
"Bye. Oh and Fleur."  
"Yes. Good luck with her. Your going to need it." she laughed as she walked out of the bar. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Fancy a drink." Bernie said to Serena as they left their last lecture of the day.  
"I better not I've got a load of work to catch up on."  
"Come on just one drink."  
"OK just one."  
"Cross my heart."  
"Come on then."  
Bernie went to the bar as Serena went to get a table.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you. So how's your first day been."  
"Not too bad. The fun bit is when I get home."  
"Have you and Patrick ever got on."  
"When we were little we did. But as we got older we just sort of drifted apart."  
"Thats a shame."  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters."  
"No I'm an only child. I always wanted a brother or a sister. My mum wanted another but it never happened. I'm off outside for a cigarette."  
"I'll come with you." Bernie said as they both stood up and went outside.  
"Where's my bloody fags." Serena nutted as she rummaged through her bag.  
"Here have one of mine."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she took a cigarette and popped it in her mouth.  
"Here I'll light it for you." Bernie lit Serena's cig and put her hand on top of Bernie’s.  
"Thanks."  
"These are bad for our health you know."  
"We are both training to be doctors and surgeons. We will spend our career's telling people not to smoke and here we are."  
"Never mind."  
"You know Patrick told me not to be taken in by you. What did he mean by that."  
"I have no idea."  
"I don't know why he does like you and visa versa but."  
"But what."  
"I think you're alright."  
"I think you're alright too." Bernie said as they both smiled at each other. 

"What time did you get home last night madam." Joan said as Bernie strolled into the kitchen.  
"About 12.30."  
"It was 2.30 actually."  
"Then why did you ask."  
"I thought you were working at the hospital this morning."  
"I am."  
"Well you better get a riddle on then."  
"I've got time for a coffee."  
"Who were you with last night."  
"A few people."  
"Who."  
"Fleur, Rachel, Serena."  
"You were with Serena."  
"For a bit. She only had two drinks then she went home."  
"For God's sake don't tell Patrick you were with Serena."  
"Why not. He's her boyfriend not her keeper mum. Anyway I like her we get on. "  
"Can I remind you what happened the last time you got on with one of Patrick's girlfriends."  
"I can't believe you have even brought that up."  
"But you remember though don't you."  
"Im hardly likely to forget. Look I get on with Serena. We are studying the same thing I can hardly ignore her for can I."  
"Just don't get carried away with her. Patrick really likes Bernie."  
"And she really likes him. She told me. Anyway I better go. See you later."  
"Bye love." 

"Excuse me I'm looking for Ms Conner." Bernie said as she arrived on AAU.  
"And you are.  
"Im Bernie Wolfe I'm here from the university."  
"Good to meet you I'm Fletch. She's over there with Serena."  
"Thanks." Bernie turned around and saw Serena with a stern looking woman. She walked over to them and stood there while they were with the patient.  
"Can I help you." The woman said without even looking around.  
"Im Bernie Wolfe from the university. I was told to come here today.  
"Is this another one of your lot McKinnie."  
"Yes Ms Conner."  
"Your late Wolfe. You were told to be here for 8.00 not 8.35."  
"Sorry I got lost trying to find it."  
"McKinnie managed to find it on time on her first day. Didn't you."  
"Yes Ms Conner."  
"Can I leave you to stitch that this. I will be back to check."  
"I'll be fine."  
"I know you will." Come with me Wolfe." Bernie looked at Serena. You'll be fine she mouth as Bernie followed close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a tough few hours for Bernie. Ms Connor was a tough taskmaster.   
"Ms Connor your needed in the trauma bay." Fletch said as he walked up to her and Bernie.   
"Right I'll be there now. Mckinnie."   
"Yes Ms Connor."   
"With me please. You too. Wolfe." She said as she walked off. Leaving the two of them trailing behind.  
"What's happening Ric."She said as she walked Into the trauma bay.   
"He's hemodynamically unstable. A laparotomy set and a load of packs please." Ric shouted.   
"Your gonna perform a laparotomy in here."   
"Well what do you suggest we do."   
"You could try a reboa." Bernie said looking at their confused faces. "It's a flexible catheter into the femoral artery. And inflate the balloon. It will stem the blood flow and stop the."   
"I know what a reboa is Wolfe. But how do you?" She snapped.   
"Late night reruns of America's bloodiest traumas."   
"Right change if plan let's prepare for a reboa please as quick as you can." Ric said.   
"Are you familiar with the procedure Wolfe."   
"Yes I did a similar thing when I was a St Georges."   
"Well let's see how you do then. Wolfe will lead. Don't look at me like that Ric it's a teaching hospital we're both here to supervise. When your ready Wolfe." Bernie stepped forward nervously and began to feel the leg. "Talk to us Wolfe."   
"Yes I'm feeling for the femoral got it. Am sliding in the sheth."   
"Gently now don't rush it." Ric said as he stood close to her.   
"Are you in." She snapped.   
"Think so."   
"No room for think are you in or not." She snapped as she stood with her arms folded.   
"I'm not sure."   
"Step aside Wolfe."   
"No wait am."   
"Step aside and let Mr Griffin complete the procedure." Bernie moved away so Ric could talk over.   
"Inserting catheter. Your were in Bernie."   
"Bps rising." Serena said.   
Good. Right let's get him in theatre. Will you wait in my office for me please Wolfe. "

"She's going to get rid of me." Bernie said as her and Serena were in her office.   
"No she isn't."   
"Yes she is. She's out to get me."   
"The fact you even knew what a reboa was is a pretty big tick. No one expects someone as inexperienced as us to perform such a procedure."   
"Ms Connor just did."   
"Ms Connor."   
"Is right behind you." She said as she sneaked up on them.   
"Sorry Ms Connor I was just."   
"Just leaving yes." Serena walked out and shut the door behind her.   
"The patient is he alright."   
"Responding well in theatre."   
"I'm really sorry about."   
"I wanted to talk to you about your future. It's all very well expecting juniors to raise their game while there down here. But no one can run before they can walk."   
"So I will walk I will slow down and just crawl."   
"I hope you won't. Not if I'm to be you mentor."  
"What."  
"It seems to me that we both might benefit from a closer working relationship."  
"So I'm not in trouble."   
"Not at present. So are you interested."   
"Am I. Of course I am interested. This is amazing thanks."   
"Don't thank me just yet."   
"No I understand. I've got a lot of work to do."   
"You have. If you pass the test."   
"What test." Bernie said nervously.   
“Follow me all will be revealed.” Ms Conner said as she walked away,

"Right wolfe diagnosis is the single most important part of AAU. We don't have the time or the luxury for endless tests or observations. We have to diagnose quickly and accurately. We can't afford to miss the slightest thing. “Right Wolfe come and meet Ella Chambers. You a very intriguing case are you.”  
“I aim to please.”  
“Ella is book in for theatre with me this afternoon.”  
“Whats the procedure.” Bernie said smiling.  
“Now that would be telling. "  
"Now your mission if you choose to accept it is to diagnosis Mrs Chambers condition. And suggest the appropriate surgical procedure."   
"Sounds pretty simple."   
"Ah yes but there rules aren't they Ella."   
"Apparently."   
"What rules."   
"You have to do it by using observations and clinical examinations only."   
"No tests."   
"The ordering of any tests or scans is strictly prohibited. The checking of any previous test or scans will render the entire exercise and my offer null and void. No shortcuts. Is that clear."   
"No shortcuts."  
"Great well you've got until 3 o'clock. Oh and you mustn't neglect any of your normal duties or else."   
"Null and void."   
"Yes good luck." She said as she winked at Ella before walking away. 

"So Mrs Chambers. Ms Conner said you've been experiencing acid reflux and vomiting."   
"Yes I've had it on and off for about 4 weeks."   
"And shortness of breath by the sound of things. How long have you had that."   
"Not long a few weeks."   
"Do you mind if I take a listen." Bernie said as she took the stethoscope from around her neck. "  
"I don't know how you will get it if you don't."   
"And your in for a elective procedure."   
"I don't think Ms Connor would be using me as Guinea pig if it was an emergency would she."   
"You know Ms Connor."   
"Yes she's my surgeon."   
"Has she ever mention pneumothorax to you."   
"Pneumo what." Bernie smiled. "I've just given you a clue haven't I."   
"No you'll just ruled something out. I won't tell Ms Connor if you don't." She smiled as she walked up to the nurses station where Ms Connor was sat at the computer.   
"Peptic ulcer and Mrs Chambers is in for an endoscopy."   
"Amazing."   
"Am right aren't I."   
"No your spectacularly wrong. What's amazing is that you'd be prepared to send her for an unnecessary and futile endoscopy. Without so much as palpating her abdomen."   
"I will do that now."   
"No no first you get discharge forms for bed 4 then do obs on 5 and 6."  
"But if I."   
"What happens if you neglect your other duties."   
"Null and void."   
"Null and void." Ms Connor smirked as Bernie walked off.   
"Cruel I know what your doing Connor." Ric said as he stood behind her.   
"You wanted me to do my fair share of teaching so here I am. Beside I rang St Georges about Miss Berenice Wolfe. And they said she is too cock sure of herself. So I'm teaching her a lesson. It's happened to most of us. Coffee." he nodded as she got up and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"This testing thing with Ms Connor is that usual." Ella said as Bernie set about trying to diagnose her condition.  
"I don't know. I'm kinda new to this."   
"I'm glad they don't have anything like where I work."   
"Where do you work."   
"St Winifreds girl schools."   
"Your a teacher."   
"No nothing that grand. I'm a dinner lady."   
"St Winifreds sounds posh."   
"Oh it is believe me."  
"Where did you go to school."   
"Just the local comprehensive."   
"You have done something right. If your going to be a surgeon."   
"Look I don't suppose you could give any clues at all could you."   
"No love sorry. I don't want to get into Ms Connors bad books."   
"The scar on your stomach. Is that from previous surgery."   
"Accident. I fell in the garage. Onto my ex husbands fishing things. Went right through me."   
"Ouch."   
"I was in the local paper. Human kebab."   
"Does it give you any jip at all."   
"No that was 7 years ago. The pain I have got now is further up."   
"Right I won't be a minute. Ms Connor."   
"Ah bed 4."   
"Discharge form are on your desk for you to sign. And I have done all the observations ."   
"Good carry on."   
"Mrs Chambers has an old injury in her abdomen. Can I have a look at the notes and see what treatment she revived."   
"Afraid not. Nice try."   
"She didn't say you couldn't use the Internet." Ric whispered in her ear.   
"Oh and Wolfe a slot has just become available. So I will be moving Mrs Chambers up the list. You have erm 2 hours. Chop chop clocks ticking." 

"Serena. Has this kind of thing happened to you." Bernie said as stood beside Serena at the nurses station.   
"Your being harvied."   
"What the hells that."   
"Victor Harvey was a Consultant famous for creating tasks for juniors. To keep them on their toes. The tasks were impossible. Ask for a diagnosis but deny any access to tools to make the diagnosis. With a ridiculous time limit. Sound familiar."  
"No."   
"It used to happen a lot back in the day. It's frowned upon these days. Can't think why."   
"Why would Ms Connor do this to me."   
"Because she can. She likes you to know who's in charge."   
"Yes I figured that bit out. Has she done it to you."   
"Yep."   
"McKinnie over her." Ms Connor shouted. "  
"I better go."  
"Hang on did you make the diagnosis."   
"Yep."   
"How."   
"I cheated." She laughed as she walked away. 

"Ella this Serena McKinnie. She will be observing me in theatre. Is that OK with you." Ms Connor said as they stood at the side of her bed.   
"Yes that's fine. Hello love."   
"Hi."   
"But what happened to the other young girl."   
"Im afraid her time ran out."   
"Oh she was so close. She really wants this."   
"She should have made the diagnosis then shouldn't she."   
"Excuse me. Mrs Chambers has a massive diaphragmatic hernia. And you will be doing the repair in theatre." Bernie said as she came running up to the bed.   
"Incredible work. Tell me how did you come up with it."   
"The previous trauma in her abdomen must have left a tiny hole in her diaphragm. Which has got bigger over the years."   
"Good alright. You get Mrs Chambers prepared for theatre and I will get you the relevant scans. You can join McKinnie in theatre with me."   
she said before walking off.   
"That has wiped the smile off her face." Serena said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you get her prepared for theatre. 

"Alright." Serena said as Bernie walked up to the table she was sitting on in Pulses.   
"Yes may I join you."   
"Of course."   
"I just wanted to say thank you for your help today. I wouldn't have gotten that diagnosis with you looking at her previous scans for me."   
"Your welcome. It was worth it just to see the smile wiped off her face."   
"So you said you cheated."   
"Yep."   
"Did someone help you."   
"Just between you and me. Mr Griffin helped me."   
"Nice one."   
"Yes unlike her he is really quite nice."   
"I better go."   
"You don't have to we have done for the day."   
"Yes but my brother has just walked in and he doesn't look happy."   
"No you stay where you are." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.  
"Hi gorgeous." Patrick said as she kissed Serena.   
"Hello, what are you doing here."   
"Are you going to sit there like a bloody gooseberry." He snapped at Bernie. "I want to talk to my girlfriend. So go away."   
"Patrick don't talk to her like that."   
"It's alright really. I'll see you."   
"Bye."   
"What the hell did you do for."   
"I don't trust her. I told you not to be taken in by her."   
"We were just talking. She's had a tough day."   
"Good she deserves tough days."   
"Patrick she's your sister."   
"Doesn't mean I have to like her does it. Anyway forget about her. Do you fancy going for something to eat."   
"At this moment in time. I don't want to go anywhere with you." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Where you going."   
"Home. See you around." Snapped as she walked back through the doors back to AAU. 

"There you are." Serena said as she found Bernie in the locker room. "Are you alright."   
"Fine. Shouldn't you be with my charming brother."   
"I told him he shouldn't have spoken to you like that."  
"I bet that didn't go down well."   
"I couldn't care less. I got up and walked off. Say it's none of my business if you want but. Something has obviously happened between you two. And that's why you don't get on."   
"Your right."  
"What."   
"It is none of your business."   
"Why does he not want me around you?"  
"If you want to know that badly ask him not me. See you around."   
"Bernie."Serena said as she caught her arm." I don't care what he says. I won't stop talking to you. I want us to be friends."  
"He won't like that."  
"Tough he will just have to get used to it. I'll see you Monday." She smiled as she leant forward and kissed Bernie on the cheek before she left.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where is she.” Patrick said a few hours later when he came home a bit worse for wear.  
“Who.”  
“Bernie where is she.”  
How the hell should I know. She hasn't come back in from the hospital yet. “ Ralph said as he turned back to watch the TV.  
“Where’s mum.”  
“In bed, son keep your voice down it’s gone 12.30am.”  
“I don’t care. I just know she is with Serena.”  
“What’s with all the shouting.” Joan said as she walked downstairs.  
“Bernie’s with Serena i know she is mum.”  
“Don’t be daft. What makes you think she’s with Serena.”  
“I saw them at the hospital looking very cosy. “  
“What did you do.”  
"I sort of kicked off and Serena told me she didn't want to be anywhere near me."  
"Well done son. She is the best thing that has happened to you in a long time. And you are driving her away."  
"I won't let Bernie do this to me again mum. I've got to go."  
"Where you going now."  
"To Serena's. I am going to drag Bernie out of there if I have to."  
"Patrick don't you dare hit your sister."  
"I'll do what I like. He said as he slammed the door behind him. 

"Serena open this door now." Patrick shouted as he banged on Serena's door.  
"What are you doing." She said as she opened the door rubbing her eyes.  
"Is she here." he said as he barged pass her.  
"Is who here."  
"Bernie where is she."  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I left the hospital."  
"She's not here."  
"Are you deaf or something. I have just said she isn't here. Come with me." Serena said as she grabbed his arm and led him all around the flat and then into the bedroom. "Do you see your sister anywhere in here."  
"No."  
"No. Patrick what is going on. What has Bernie done so wrong."  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. It's just I don't want to lose you. I love you Serena."  
"I love you too."  
"You do."  
"I do. she smiled as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close." I love you."  
"Why don't you let me show you how much I love you."  
"I thought you'd never ask." She said as they both started to undress each other. 

Wrapped in each others arms after their lovemaking. Serena laid with her head on Patrick's chest. And her arm around his waist. Patrick put his finger under Serena's chin to lift her head.  
"Your so beautiful so you know that. he said as she kissed her gently.  
"Your not gonna lose me. You know that don't you."  
"We used to be so close. We told each other everything."  
"You and Bernie."  
"Yes. Then she slept with my girlfriend."  
"How did you find out."  
"I caught them in bed together having sex."  
"That explains a lot."  
"Bernie always goes for women that are unavailable. She has broken more relationships up. She just can't help herself. That's why I don't want her anywhere near you."  
"You don't have to worry. I am definitely not that way inclined. Your all I want Patrick."  
"Your all I want too." he smiled as he kissed Serena again before they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I sit next to you." Bernie said as she walked into the lecture.  
"Erm I'm waiting for Fleur."  
"Right OK." She said as she went and found another seat.  
"Bernie me and Serena are going to the library if you want to join us. "Fleur said after the lecture.  
"Yes sure can do."  
"3 heads are better than 2 an all that."  
"Actually I think I might just go straight home." Serena said.  
"I thought we were going to do this assignment together."  
"I'd rather do it on my thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said as she walked away.  
"What's up with her." Fleur said.  
"I think I have an idea. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What about the assignment." Fleur said as Bernie ran off. 

"SERENA WAIT UP." Bernie shouted as she ran after her. "Have I done something."  
"You should know."  
"Patrick has told you hasn't he."  
"He's told me everything. What sort of sister does that to her own brother."  
"I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."  
"And what about all the relationships that you have ruined. Patrick says you only go for women who are in relationships with other people."  
"He had no right telling you that."  
"But it's true though isn't it."  
"Why are you do bothered anyway."  
"Because I am with your brother and stupidly enough I thought we were friends."  
"We are."  
"No we're not. Don't talk to me ever again. I don't want anything more to do with you. Now leave me alone." Serena said as she walked away. 

"Happy now are you." Bernie said as she stormed into Patrick's bedroom  
"She doesn't want anything more to do with me thanks to you and your big mouth."  
"Good I'm glad. The further away from you Serena is the better. She is one woman you won't be getting your grubby little hands on."  
"For God's sake you two this has to stop." Joan said angrily as she stood at the door. "What's going on now."  
"He told Serena everything and now she doesn't want anything to do with me."  
"Maybe that's a good thing love."  
"No it isn't we really got on well together."  
"Looks like you'll just have to go ruin someone else's relationship. Because you won't be ruining ours."  
"I hate you."  
"The feelings mutual. Now get out of my room."  
"With pleasure. I'm not giving up on Serena."  
"Yes you are." Patrick said as she went for Bernie but Joan stood in between them both.  
"Don't you dare lay one finger on your sister." Joan said.  
"She's no sister of mine. She hasn't been for a long time."  
"Bernie let's go downstairs." Joan pulled Bernie’s arm and pulled her out of the room. "Just stay away from Serena the best you can."  
"I can't mum. I can't stay away from."  
"No no no Bernie please no. We aren't having this again."  
"I've got to get out of here."  
"Where you going."  
"Just out. Don't wait up."  
"BERNIE." 

"Did you not get the message earlier."Serena said as she opened the door." Leave me alone."  
"Please just let me explain." Bernie said as she walked past Serena in to the flat.  
"Im sorry have I given you any indication that I care."  
"I think you do care or you wouldn't be acting like this."  
"I care about Patrick not you."  
"Do you love him."  
"What do you think."  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I know he loves you. "  
"Yes I love him."  
"You love him or your in love with him which is it." Bernie said as walked closer to Serena.  
"Stop this please."  
"Why." Serena's breathing became heavy as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other and both moaned into the kiss.  
"No no we can't do this." Serena said as she pulled away.  
"I knew you wanted me.  
"It was a mistake."  
"Was it. I don't think it was."  
"I think you should go."  
"I wonder what Patrick is gonna make of all this." Bernie said as she walked to the front door.  
"NO." Serena said as she grabbed her arm. "You can't tell Patrick about this."  
"Why not."  
"Bernie I'm begging you please don't."  
"See you tomorrow Serena." Bernie said as she left the flat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie hadn't seen Serena for a few days because Serena had skipped a few days lectures. When Bernie walked onto AAU for her shift she saw Serena sat at the nurses station on the computer.  
"Ah Wolfe just the person." Ms Connor said as Bernie was just about to go up to Serena.  
"Yes Ms Connor."  
"I want you with me in theatre today."  
"Really."  
"Yes they are only electives but still I think you will benefit from it."  
"Great. Thank you."  
"You better go and get yourself ready them. First surgery is on 30 minutes." She said as she walked away. Bernie looked at Serena and went off to the locker room to get changed. 

"Bernie." Serena said as she came into the room.  
"Morning."  
"I need to know."  
"Know what."  
"That your not going to say anything to Patrick about what happened the other night."  
"If I was don't you think I would have said it by now."  
"So your not going to tell him."  
"No I'm not. I think I have hurt him enough don't you?"  
"Thank you. I'll let you get sorted."  
"Wait a minute."  
"What. Do you ever."  
"Do I ever what."  
"Think about us being together I mean."  
"Bernie it was just a kiss nothing else."  
"I don't believe you." Bernie said as she stood inches away from Serena.  
"It's the truth."  
"Then why are you breathing heavily the closer I get to you." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.  
"Oh god." Serena moaned as she pushed Bernie up against the wall and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before. It was such a desperate and hungry kiss. "What are you doing to me." Serena said as she broke the kiss.  
"You tell me."  
"All I know is since we kissed the other day I can't seem to get you out of my mind."  
"Me either. What are you going to do."  
"I don't know. I need to think."  
"OK."  
"There you are Wolfe." Ms Connor said as she barged into the room. "Come on hurry up and get changed. McKinnie have you not got work to do? "  
"Yes Ms Connor." Serena said as she smiled at Bernie before leaving. 

Bernie had been in theatre most of the day with Ms Connor. She was shattered when she came out but she had enjoyed it.  
"Well done Bernie you have been great in there today." Ms Connor said as she touched her arm when they walked back onto the ward.  
"Thank you. You erm you called me by my first name."  
"I did didn't I. Do you fancy going out for a drink when we have got out of these scrubs."  
"I don't know."  
"There is a few of going. McKinnie is coming too."  
"OK then why not."  
"Great see you in Albies in about 30 minutes."  
"Yes sure."  
Bernie walked of the hospital and saw Serena walking in front. She wolf whistled at Serena as she turned around and smiled.  
"Hey you off home."  
"No I'm going to Albies."  
"Snap."  
"Ms Connor invited me."  
"Wow you must have done something right in theatre today."  
"Come on ladies first round round is on me." Ms Connor said as she walked past them. They both looked at each other and laughed. 

They had been sitting in Albies drinking for a few hours. Ms Connor had sat herself at the side of Bernie on the sofa. Serena had noticed that Ms Connor kept touching Bernie’s leg and whispering in her ear.  
"I'll get another round in." Fletch said. Serena come and give me a hand will you."  
"Yeah sure." Serena stood up and walked to the bar.  
"I think Bernie’s pulled there."  
"What."  
"With Laura."  
"Do you think."  
"Definitely she goes for the younger woman. It looks like Bernie’s the flavour of the month."  
"Really." Serena turned around and saw Ms Connor kiss Bernie on the cheek.  
Serena couldn't stop looking at Ms Connor opening flirting with Bernie.  
"Come home with me." She heard Ms Connor say quietly to Bernie as they say back down at the table.  
I've had enough of this she thought as she stood up.  
"Where you off to." Fletch said.  
"I'm going home." She snapped as she walked out.  
"SERENA. SERENA WAIT." Bernie shouted as she ran after her. "Don't go yet."  
"What should I stay for. You haven't said 3 words to me since we got here. You've been too busy with her."  
"Don't be like this."  
"Like this just go back to her Bernie you look like you were enjoying the attention." Serena said as she walked off.  
"Stop."  
"Go away."  
"No. Do you really think I want her."  
"It sure looked like it from where I was sitting."  
"Are you jealous."  
"Shut up. This, us it was a big mistake. Let's just forget it ever happened. This must be my taxi."  
"Serena don't go."  
"Just go back to her Bernie." Serena snapped as she got in the taxi and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

"SERENA." Patrick said as he turned up at the hospital the next day.  
"Hey what are you doing here."  
"Well seeing as though I haven't you for days. And you haven't been answering my texts."  
"Sorry I've just been really busy."  
"I've missed you." Patrick put his arms around Serena's waist.  
"I've missed you too."  
"Let's go out for a meal tonight. I think we need to talk."  
"Talk about what?" she asked nervously.  
"You'll soon find out.  
OK. I better get inside I really don't want to be in Ms Connor's bad books."  
"I'll pick you up from yours about 7.30."  
"Yes 7.30."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I see you tonight."  
"See you gorgeous." Patrick said as he walked across the car park and into his car.  
"You two look very lovely douvy there." Bernie said in Serena's ear making her jump.  
"Don't do that." She snapped as she walked inside the hospital.  
"Are you still pissed off with me because of last night."  
"I take it you had an enjoyable evening with Ms Connor."  
"Your having a laugh, aren't you? That woman's hands she doesn't know how to keep em to herself."  
"Im sure you loved it. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better get on the ward. Unlike you I'm not Ms Connors number 1 girl." Serena smirked as she went on ahead. 

"Bernie what are you doing."Serena said as Bernie pulled on her arm and dragged her across the ward.  
"Nothing happened between me and her."  
"I couldn't give a shit if it did or didn't."  
"Not much you don't. You are so jealous."  
"Grow up. What happened between us will never happen again. So just leave me alone."  
"McKinnie over here please." Ms Connor said from across the ward.  
"I better go your bird wants me." Serena snapped as she walked away.  
"Right McKinnie Mr Harris leg wants cleaning and suturing please."  
"OK."  
"Then you can join me in theatre when you have done that."  
"Yes Ms Connor." Serena said as she put some gloves on a began cleaning the wound.  
"She looks fun to work with not." Mr Harris said.  
"You just have to keep on the good side of her."  
"You mean there's a good side to her."  
"If there is I haven't seen it yet." She smiled.  
"You have a lovely smile. I'm sure your not going to be anything like her when you qualifie."  
"I hope not." 

Patrick picked Serena up later that night and drove them to a nice little restaurant. The waiter brought them their drinks and took their order.  
"Are you alright."  
"Yes why."  
"You have hardly spoken to me since I picked you up."  
"Sorry I'm just a bit tired that's all."  
"Serena can I ask you something."  
"Sure."  
"Well you have met my mum and dad and even my awful sister. But I've never met yours why?"  
"You've never met my dad because I have never met my day."  
"Why not."  
"Patrick my mum is gay. I don't have a mum and dad. I have two mums."  
"But that still doesn't answer why haven't I met them."  
"I didn't know how you would take it."  
"It's doesn't bother me. I have always been supportive with Bernie. I want to meet them Serena. I want to meet your mums."  
"I'll take you tomorrow if you want."  
"I do want. And hopefully we will have something good to tell them."  
"What do you mean." Patrick stood up and reached into his pocket. "Patrick what are doing." She said as he got down on one knee.  
"I love you Serena Wendy McKinnie. You are the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me." Serena sat there looking shocked. "Serena say something please."  
"Yes. Yes I'll marry you."  
"Thank god for that you had me worried there." Patrick stood up and pulled Serena up to meet him before kissing her. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." 

"Hello you two have you had a nice meal." Joan said as they walked into the lounge.  
"Yes mum it was lovely." Bernie looked up and smirked at Serena. Before looking away. "Actually mum me and Serena have got something to tell you."  
"Oh my god your pregnant."  
"No mum Serena's not pregnant. But she has agreed to marry me."  
"Your getting married."  
"We are." Serena said as Joan jumped up and gave them both a hug.  
"This is fantastic news isn't it Ralph."  
"It sure it congratulations you two."  
"Bernie are you not going to congratulate your brother and Serena." Bernie face was like thunder.  
"Congratulations." She said sarcastically. "I'm off out."  
"Where you going."  
"Just out." She said as she slammed the door behind her. 

Bernie  
I want to see you. X

Ms Connor  
Well you know where I am. X

Bernie   
Let's finish what you tried to start the other night. X

<  
Ms Connor  
You mean I finally get you in my bed. X

Bernie.  
If you want me. X

Ms Connor  
Oh I want you. X


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning wife to be." Patrick said as he woke the next morning and gave Serena a kiss.  
"Morning."  
"You were very restless last night."  
"I just couldn't sleep. I don't know why."  
"You do still want to marry me don't you."  
"Yes of course I do. We better get up look at the time."  
"I wish we could just lie like this together for the rest of our lives."  
"We can. But right now we both have to go to work." Serena smiled as she kissed him once before getting out of bed.  
"You use my bathroom I'll use the other."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes I'll meet you downstairs."  
"OK."  
Patrick went in the shower and got ready for work.  
"Serena are you alright." He said as she taped on the bathroom door.  
"Yes I'll be down in a minute."  
"OK i'll make you a cuppa."  
"Thanks." 

"Morning my love." Joan said as Patrick came into the kitchen.  
"Morning. Thanks for letting Serena stay last night mum."  
"Serena can stay here anytime she wants. I am so happy you are going to marry her. She is a lovely girl with a fantastic career ahead of her."  
"Yep you've certainly landed on your feet with that girl lad." Ralph said as he sat down at the table.  
"I know that dad."  
"Morning."  
"Morning Serena. Can I get you any breakfast."  
"Just toast please."  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Patrick said as Bernie came in the back door. "No need to ask what you have been up to."  
"That has nothing to do with you." Serena looked at Bernie and saw she had a big love bite on her neck. She could feel tears in her eyes as she messed about with her toast.  
"So who's wife or girlfriend is she."  
"No ones she's actually single. Not that it's any of your business."  
"Oh please don't start you two  
It's too early."  
"I'm off to work anyway. I'll see you tonight gorgeous."  
"See you later." Serena fake smiled as she kissed him goodbye.  
"Love you."  
"You too."  
"Serena would you like a top up."  
"No thanks I better get ready for the hospital." She said as she went upstairs laid on the bed and cried. 

"Serena. Can I come in." Bernie said as she stuck her head round the door.  
"Go away and leave me alone." She sobbed as sat on the end of the bed.  
"Look at me Serena." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of her.  
"I don't want to look at you because all I can is that disgusting thing on your neck."She snapped.  
"I didn't know it was there till I woke up and went to the bathroom."  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it."  
"it meant nothing."  
"Who is she." she cried  
"No one important. Not like you." Bernie said as she went to stroke Serena's face but she knocked her hand away.  
"Important enough for you to have sex with her."  
"No."  
"Then why do it why have sex with her."She sobbed.  
"Why shouldn't I. You are all loved up with Patrick now your going to marry him."  
"So you did it to get back at me. Is that it?"  
"No I just thought you didn't want me."  
"Well I don't. not anymore. I don't want you to talk to me ever again."  
"That's gonna be a bit hard as seen as we are both training to be doctors and working on the same ward."  
"OK then if its about work then you can talk to me. But if not, I don't want to know."  
"Is that what you really want."  
"Yes it is. I don't know what I was thinking nearly getting involved with you. I'll see you at the hospital. Serena said as walked out the door. 

"Hello lover." Ms Connor said as she sneaked up behind Bernie in the locker room.  
"Hi."  
"Whoops looks like I left my calling card on you last night."  
"It's fine. I better get on."  
"So fast. I thought we could have a little time to ourselves for a bit, in there." She smiled as she pointed to the toilet cubicle. "I want you to fuck me over and over again."  
"I'm sorry I don't think we should do that here."  
"Well what about tonight. My place. We could have a repeat performance if last night. I don't think I have ever come some many times in one night."  
"I can't tonight."  
"Well how about tomorrow."  
"I'll let you know."  
"Ok then." She kissed Bernie on the lips and walked out the door. Serena hid around the corner having heard everything that was just said. She wiped the tears that was rolling down her cheeks. 

"It was her wasn't it." Serena said as she barged in the room.  
"Serena it's not what you think."  
"Don't deny it I have just heard everything."  
"You made it quite clear you don't want me. You want my brother so who I have sex is none of your concern."  
"You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you. As long as Bernie gets what she wants."  
"Something like that."  
"We will soon find out how big and clever you are when Hanssan finds out about your little dalliance with her."  
"You can't say anything. She could lose her job. I could get kicked off before I even began my career.  
"You should have thought about that before having sex with your Consultant and Mentor." Serena smirked as she went to door.  
"No Serena please tell."  
"I'll do what I like. You can't stop me. I hope she was worth it" She said as she went out smiling to herself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Serena was dealing with a patient while Bernie couldn't take her eyes off her. What the hell have I done she thought to herself. Then she saw Mr Hanssen walk onto the ward. And walk up to Ms Connor. Bernie suddenly felt sick. I bet Serena has told him. That's my career down the drain she thought to herself.  
"Have you told him." She asked as Serena walked past.  
"No not yet but thanks for reminding me." She grinned. "Excuse me Mr Hanssen."  
"Yes Miss McKinnie what can I do for you."  
"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private."  
"Yes of course. Ms Connor do you mind if we use your office."  
"No not at all."  
"Thank you. Follow me Miss McKinnie." Serena walked behind Mr Hanssen and before she walked in the office she looked back at Bernie. Please don't Bernie mouthed. As she closed the door.  
"Right then Miss McKinnie what's the problem."  
"I was wondering how I would go about getting a transfer to another hospital."  
"Which hospital did you have in mind."  
"St James. St Austins I don't really care."  
"So long as it's not here."  
"Something like that."  
"I always thought you were happy here. I've heard nothing but good things about you. Are you sure you want to do this. No one is making you."  
"Like who."  
"Well I have heard a rumour that you got engaged last night."  
"News travels fast around here."  
"It does. Is your fiance making you do this."  
"No he's not. He doesn't even know I am asking you this."  
"I don't want to lose you Miss McKinnie you are an asset to the team. And you are going to be a fantastic Doctor."  
"I can be a good Doctor anywhere."  
"But I want you here. Why don't you give it a few days and if you still feel the same then I will see what I can do."  
"Thank you."  
"Right I'll let you get back to work." Serena walked out in front of Mr Hanssen. "Ms Connor can I have a word please."  
"Yes sure." She said. 

"What have you done." Bernie said as grabbed Serena and pulled her through the theatre doors.  
"What do you think your playing at."  
"What am I playing at."  
"Get off me Bernie. Let me go."  
"Then tell me what you said to Hanssen."  
"Don't worry I didn't grass on you and your new girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend it was a mistake. It should never have happened. You know you're the only woman I want."  
"Then why." Serena cried. "Why did you have to sleep with her."  
"Because I thought you didn't want me." Serena lept into Bernie’s arms and kissed her lovingly.  
"I do. I do want you. You must know that by now" She cried as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses.  
"Your not messing with me are you."  
"No I'm not. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Because I was worrying where you were. Then when you walked into the house this morning with that bloody thing on your neck. I just saw red am sorry."  
"So you were jealous."  
"Yes. Yes I was jealous alright. I can't stop thinking about you." Serena said as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"What are we going to do Serena."  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Serena sobbed as she cling onto Bernie tightly. 

"Bernie can I have a quick chat with you please." Ms Connor said as Bernie left the locker room at the end of the day.  
"I really have to go."  
"It won't take a minute. You get on with McKinnie don't you."  
"Serena her names Serena."  
"OK then Serena."  
"Well she's getting married to my brother so. Looks what's this all about."  
"Mr Hanssen says that she has asked him for a transfer to another hospital. An I was just wondering if you know why."  
"No I don't I didn't even know she wanted to leave."  
"Will you ask her and try and find out. Because Mr Hanssen really wants her to stay."  
"Don't worry I will be asking her all about it." Bernie said as she stormed off. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you had a good day." Patrick said as Serena got into his car.  
"No too bad."  
"Good. Right where does your mums live."  
"Clarence Street."  
"Is something wrong."  
"No I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long day."  
"We can do this another time of you want."  
"No let's just get this over with."  
"Your not ashamed of your mums are you."  
"Don't be stupid of course I'm not." She snapped.  
"Alright I was only asking blimey I can see your in lovely mood tonight."  
"Just drive will you."  
"OK let's go. Who's that." he said as Serena's phone went off.  
"Just a friend." 

Bernie.  
What's all this about asking for a transfer. X

Serena  
I think we need some space that's all. X

Bernie  
I don't need space. I just need you. X

Serena  
I can't do this right now. I am in the car with Patrick. X

Bernie  
Can I see you tomorrow. X

Serena  
Come round to my flat about 11. 00. X

Bernie  
I'll be there. X

Serena  
OK. X

"This is it here." Serena said as they pulled outside the house.  
"Are you sure you're alright."  
"Fine come on." As they got out the car Patrick took Serena's hand and kissed her on the cheek as they walked up to the front door.  
"Hello darling come in. Adrienne smiled as she opened the door.  
"Hi mum."  
"And you must be Patrick. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"You too."  
"Where's mom."  
"In her office." Adrienne said smiling.  
"Office."  
"She means the kitchen."  
"Oh right."  
"Come through don't stand on ceremony." Adrienne said as they walked to the kitchen. "Pam this is Serena's boyfriend Patrick. Patrick this is my wife Pam."  
"Lovely to meet you. Sit yourself down. Can I get you a drink."  
"I'm driving so."  
"We have orange, Coke."  
"Orange will be great thanks."  
"Serena Shiraz."  
"You know me so well."  
"We were you so nervous about me meeting them. There lovely."  
"I doesn't matter now does it."  
"So what do we owe the pleasure of finding meeting you at long last." Adrienne said as they passed the drinks and sat down.  
"Well actually we have something to tell you."  
"Your pregnant."  
"Why does everyone keep asking that." Serena snapped.  
"I was only asking. What's up with you.  
"Nothing I'm just sick of people thinking I'm pregnant."  
"So what is going on then."  
"Were getting married." Patrick said as she held Serena's hand.  
"Oh my god congratulations." Adrienne said as she hugged them both. Them Pam did the same. As they were all sat chatting round the table Pam couldn't help but keep looking at Serena.  
"I'm off outside for a cigarette. Serena you coming for one."  
"Yes sure." She said as they both went outside. 

"Are you going to tell your old mom what's up." Pam said as they sat down on the beach in the garden.  
"Nothing's up."  
"Well you don't look very happy to say you are marrying that lovely lad in there."  
"I don't know what to do mom." She cried.  
"Hey what's all this."  
"I'm so confused right now."  
"A lot of people get cold feet when they get married."  
"It's not cold feet. I'm marrying the wrong person. I just know I am."  
"So who is the right person."  
"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone."  
"I'm your mom have I ever let you down before."  
"No never." She sobbed.  
"Well then. You know you can tell anything."  
"There's someone else."  
"Right."  
"Her names Bernie. And she's… She's Patrick twin sister."  
"Bloody hell Serena. You don't do things by half."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen mom."  
"I know this is a personal question. But have you slept together.  
"No not really."  
"What do you mean by not really."  
"We haven't done anything. We have only kissed a few times. But when I'm not with her all I do is think about her."  
"Do you love her Serena."  
"Yes mom. I love her."  
"What about Patrick do you love him."  
"I love him but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Bernie."  
"And does she feel the same way about you."  
"I don't know how she really feels about me. But I know how I feel about her."  
"You know what you have to do then don't you."  
"I've made a mess of everything haven't I. One way or another someone is going to get hurt." she sobbed as Pam held her close.  
"It's OK you know me and your mum are always going to be there for you, don't you?"  
"You don't hate me."  
"I could never hate you. Your my little girl. I love you more than anything in this world."  
"I love you too mum so much." 


	14. Chapter 14

Serena and Pam sat holding each for a while. When Adrienne came out into the garden.   
"Are you two staying out her all night."   
"No love we're coming in now." She said as Serena turned away so Adrienne couldn't see her tears.   
"Is everything alright."   
"Yes everything's fine."   
"OK the takeaway will be here soon." She said as she walked back into the house.   
"We better get back inside." Pam said as she wiped the tears from Serena's eyes. "Big smiled yes."   
"Yes. Thanks for listening mom."   
"That's what moms are for my darling girl. Come on." She said as she held Serena's hand as they went back inside. 

Serena and Patrick said their goodbyes to Adrienne and Pam and got into the car.   
"I really enjoyed tonight. Your parents are lovely."   
"I think so." Serena said as she put the radio on and looked out the window.   
"Am I staying at yours tonight."   
"Not tonight. I just want to go to bed and sleep."   
"Are you sure."   
"I just said so didn't I." She snapped.   
"What's going on with you Serena." He said as he stopped the car.   
"Nothing just take me home."   
"No not until you tell me what's wrong with you."   
"If you don't start this car right now I will get out and walk."   
"I know you keep saying that your not but are you sure not pregnant Serena."   
"For God's sake not you as well. How many more times do I have to say I am not fucking pregnant."   
"Then what the hell is wrong with you."   
"I don't need this not right now." Serena said as she got out of the car and started walking.   
"Serena get back in the car please."   
"No I'm going home leave me just leave me alone Patrick."   
"I don't want you walking home on your own it's dark."   
"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."   
"Get back in the car. Let me take you home. I won't say another word I swear." Serena walked back to the car and got in. Serena got her phone out and messaged Bernie. 

Serena  
Can you come over to mine. I need to see you now. X

Bernie  
Yes sure. I will set off now. X

Serena   
Just give me 30 minutes. I'm not in yet. X

Bernie  
OK. I can't wait to see you. X

Serena   
Me too. X

"Who's that." Patrick said.   
"I just messaging mum to thank her for tonight that's all."   
"OK."   
They spent the rest of the journey in silence until they pulled up outside of Serena's flat.   
"I'll see you later then." She said as she went to get out of the car.   
"Excuse me, aren't you missing something?"   
"What."   
"Do I not get a kiss."   
"Sorry course." She smiled as she leant over and kissed him quickly.   
"I love you Serena. And I can't wait for you to become my wife."   
"I can't wait either. See you later." She got out and the car and practically ran into the flat. As soon as she got behind closed doors she broke down in floods of tears.  
"What have I done." She sobbed. 

"Hello beautiful. Bernie said as Serena opened the door in tears and walked into the lounge." Serena what's wrong. She said as Serena wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.   
"Everythings a mess Bernie. I've made the biggest mistake of my life."   
"In what way."   
"By agreeing to marry Patrick. I shouldn't have said yes to him."  
"So what are you going to do."   
"I need to know how you really feel about me. And I want the truth."   
"I care about you."   
"Is that it you just care about me." She said as she let go of Bernie and started to pace to the room.   
"Come here a minute. What I meant to say is that I love you Serena Wendy McKinnie."   
"Don't say it if you don't mean it."   
"I do mean it. I love you."   
"Thank god because I love you too. I think about you all the time."   
"I think about you too. It kills me when I see you with Patrick. When he kisses you, I just want to thump him." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her.   
"Take me to bed." She said quietly. "Make love to me Bernie."   
"Are you sure? Because if we do this there is no going back Serena."   
"I want this. I want you Bernie." Serena kissed Bernie passionately and led her into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got into the bedroom they urgently began ripping each others clothes off while kissing.  
"You are so Goddamn sexy." Bernie said as she laid Serena on the bed and looked at her.  
"Get here and lay on top of me." Serena said as she pulled Bernie on to her. "I need to feel your body against mine."  
"Open your legs." Serena moaned as their clits touch each others. "Does that feel good baby."  
"So good." Bernie rubbed their clits together faster as Serena grabbed hold of her arse. "Oh my God I'm getting so wet."  
"Me too. You feel so good Serena."  
"Your clit feels so good against mine." Serena moaned as her breathing became heavier. Bernie swapped positions so she was sitting up. "Oh yes right there Bernie right there. I'm gonna come soon. she screamed as she felt her orgasam building and her body started to shake. Quickly followed by Bernie.  
Bernie kissed Serena as they both tried to get their breaths back.  
"I want to be with you." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face while tears running down her own.  
"I want to be with too." She said as they wrapped their arms around each other. "The balls in your court now Serena."  
"I know. I will talk to Patrick."  
"You do know the shit is going to hit the fan don't you."  
"We can't help how we feel."  
"I know that darling. But Patrick already hates me. When he finds out about me and you he isn't going to ever want anything to do with me again."  
"We will get through it. As long as we're together."  
"We will be I'm never leaving you." Bernie said as they fell asleep. 

The next morning Serena and Bernie were sat at the kitchen eating breakfast. Serena was just pushing her cereals around the dish.  
"You not hungry."  
"Not really. I feel sick."  
"Do you think your coming down with something.  
"No I feel sick with nerves Bernie. How am supposed to tell Patrick about us."  
"I can be there with you when you tell him if you want."  
"You've gotta joking. He will be mad enough as it is without you being. I don't want him to hurt you."  
"He won't hurt me."  
"I don't want you there." She snapped. "Oh god." Serena said as she ran out of the kitchen and into the toilet.  
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she knocked on the bathroom door.  
"I've been sick so obviously not. she said when she came out of the bathroom.  
"Sorry. You don't look well."  
"Im think you should go. I'm going to go back to bed for a lie down."  
"I can stay with you and look after you if you want."  
"Bernie I'm 24 years old in quite capable of looking after myself thank you very much."  
"Alright I only asked. I'll ring you later them if I'm aloud."  
"Of course you." Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
"See you later. Get some rest."  
"I will." She said as shut the door behind her and ran back into the toilet. 

"Ready for our first full week in the hospital. Bernie said as Serena walked down the corridor.  
"Not really."  
"Bloody hell you look rough." Bernie said.  
"Thanks for that you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."  
"Are you sure you should be at work. If you have got a sickness bug you really shouldn't be here."  
"Im fine stop fussing and leave me alone." She said as she walked into the locker room. Bernie left her to to it and walked onto AAU.  
"Morning gorgeous I was hoping I would see you over the weekend." Ms Connor whispered in her ear.  
"I've been busy sorry."  
"Never mind. Right now I want you to take a look at the chap in bed 8 please."  
"No problem."  
"Where's McKinnie."  
"Getting changed in the locker room am sure she won't be long."  
"She'd better get a move on." 

"Wolfe where the hell is she." Ms Connor said about 45 minutes later.  
"Who.  
"The Queen of Sheba. McKinnie who do you think."  
"I don't know. She didn't look too good earlier. Maybe she is still in the locker room."  
"Go and see what's keep her and hurry up."  
"Yes Ms Connor." Bernie said as she walked to the locker room. "Serena, Serena are you in here."  
"Bernie come in here please." Serena cried. "I can't stop being sick." She said as Bernie open the toilet door.  
"You need to go home Serena.  
"I think everyone might be right."  
"What do you mean."  
"Your mum thought I was and my parents thought I was."  
"Was what."  
"Pregnant. I have been working the dates out in my head and I think they might be right. I think am pregnant Bernie." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of her.  
"All the dates add up. I am a week late. I don't want to be pregnant. I want a career first before I have kids." She cried.  
"If you are we will deal with it together."  
"No we won't. If I'm pregnant I will have to marry Patrick won't I."  
"No you don't."  
"I'll have to if I'm having his baby."  
"Why don't I go and get you a test then you will now for sure."  
"I don't think I want to know. I just want to go home. Will you tell Ms Connor for me."  
"Yes of course. Will you be alright."  
"Yes fine." Serena said as she walked to the door.  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you. See you later." Serena ran out of the hospital got into her car and broke down in tears. 

Serena sat on the sofa looking at the pregnancy test. Just go and do it, she thought to herself when the doorbell rang.  
"Hi."  
"Hi I just wanted to see if you were alright." Bernie said as Serena let her in the flat.  
"Not really, I've been looking at this bloody thing for last 3 hours. And I still haven't plucked up the courage to do it."  
"Just do it and get it over and done with."  
"Will you stay with me while I do it."  
"Of course I will. Come on let's get this test done."  
Serena and Bernie went into the bathroom.  
"No what."  
"Now we wait."  
"For how long."  
"Just a few minutes." Serena said as she and Bernie sat on the bathroom floor.  
"If you are pregnant."  
"I don't even want to think about it."  
"Your gonna have to."  
"I don't want to be pregnant. I want to be with you." Serena cried as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"Whether your pregnant or not we can still be together Serena. I will help you raise it."  
"I'm sure that would go down with Patrick. Bernie if I am pregnant me and you we have to stop seeing each other."  
"No we don't. I can't give you up Serena. I won't give you up."  
"I don't want that either. But it's the right thing to do."

"I think that's 2 minutes."  
"I daren't look. Will you look and tell me please."  
"Sure." Bernie said as she and Serena stood up off the floor. Serena rested her head on Bernie’s back as Bernie looked at the test. Bernie went quiet for a minute.  
"Well am I or aren't I." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist.  
"Look for yourself."  
"Im… I'm not pregnant." She smiled.  
"No your not."  
"Thank god for that." Serena turned Bernie around hugged her tightly. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."  
"I am. I am this is fantastic." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "We can finally do this properly can't we."  
"I think I need some time on my own. I need to get my head straight."  
"Where you going to go."  
"My parents have said i can go to there cottage in France for a few days. So I can."  
"So you can choose between me and Patrick."  
"Something like that. You understand don't you."  
"Not really no. Two minutes ago you said you wanted to be with me and now you have to think about it."  
"Please Bernie don't make this any harder for me than it already is."  
"I thought you loved me."  
"I do love you. Your the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."  
"So are you. So why can't we just be together if that's what we both want."  
"Bernie just let me do this please. I better go pack."  
"Have you told Patrick about this."  
"I rang him earlier told him I was going away for a few days."  
"Do you want a lift to the airport."  
"It's alright I'll book a taxi. "  
"No you won't I will take you. No arguments." 

They journey to the airport was quiet. Neither of them said much at all. Bernie kept looking over at Serena but she just had her head down.  
"Right I hope you sort out everything you want to." Bernie said as she got Serena's case out of the boot.  
"I will. And thanks for the lift."  
"Your welcome. I am going to miss you so much." Bernie said as she hugged Serena.  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"Tell me you love."  
"You know I do."  
"But I want to hear you say. It might be the last time that I hear it from you."  
"I love you Berenice Wolfe. I think I always will." Serena said as she kissed Bernie softly. I better go. Goodbye. "  
"Goodbye Serena. Bernie watched Serena go through the door. Serena turned back around and took one more look at Bernie. Take a long look at her Serena. It might be the last time you ever see her she thought to herself. As she turned back round and went to check in. 


	17. Chapter 17

When Serena got to the cottage she got out of the taxi but when she went to put the key in the door the door someone opened it from the inside.  
"Mum what are you doing here."  
"Your mom has told me everything."Adrienne said as Serena walked in the cottage.  
"Excuse me you dragged it out of me." Pam said as she came out of the kitchen.  
"She's my daughter too I have a right to know what's going on. I did give birth to her. It took.  
"27 hours." Both Serena and Pam said at the same time.  
"You have told us once or twice. You haven't said why the two of you are actually here. I thought I was going to be on my own."  
"We might be able to help you decide what you want to do. 3 heads are better than one and all that."  
"But if you just want us to go home and leave you alone darling then we will."  
"No it's fine. I'm glad your both here." Serena smiled as she put her arms around both parents.  
"I'll put the kettle on shall I."  
"Yes please mom." 

The three of them sat around the kitchen table laughing and joking.  
"Right time to talk serious now." Adrienne said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.  
"OK."  
"Tell me Serena when you go to bed at night. Who do you think about before you close your eyes. Bernie or Patrick?"  
"Bernie."  
"And when you wake up in the morning, who is the first person in your mind."  
"Bernie." She cried as she put her head in her hands.  
"What about Patrick. He seems like a lovely young man." Adrienne said.  
"He is and he would do anything for me. I know that. But even when I am with him I still think about her."  
"I was going to say who's best in bed but you said you hadn't done anything with Bernie didn't you." Serena put her head down and took a sip of her tea. "You told me you hadn't."  
"When I told you that I hadn't. But we have now."  
"So who is best in bed then."  
"PAM. Don't answer that love."  
"I don't mind. I mean don't get me wrong Patrick is good in bed. He is kind and gentle. But Bernie she is amazing. She made me feel so loved. It is like she is worshipping my body. Do you know what I mean."  
"I do." Adrienne said as she put her hand in Pams and kissed it.  
"I don't even want to think about you two having sex thank you very much." Serena laughed.  
"Excuse me lady. We are only 48 years old were not passed it yet you know."  
"No me and your mum have a very active sex life thank you very much."  
"Too much information please stop." Serena cringed. Pam and Adrienne just looked at each other and laughed. 

"Anyhoo back to you. So far it sounds like Bernie is the one."  
"Let's talk about Patrick. What do you like about him."  
"He kind. Generous, he makes me laugh. And I know I can trust him."  
"And Bernie."  
"She's beautiful. And sexy and she makes me laugh too. But I don't know if I can trust her not cheat on me."  
"Darling, you can't have a relationship without trust."  
"I know that."  
"What don't you trust her."  
"She has slept with one of Patrick's girlfriends before. He caught them in bed together. And that's why they don't get on."  
"And you think she might end up hurting you."  
"That's what I'm scared of. I know Patrick won't hurt me. But I'm not so sure that Bernie won't."  
"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes sweetheart. You have got a lot to think about. I just hope you choose the right one for you darling."  
"I think I'm going to bed I'm tired." Serena said as she stood up and kissed both her mums goodnight before going to bed.  
"Who do you think she is going to choose."  
"I have no idea. I just hope she doesn't take the easy way out." Pam said as she squeezed Adrienne's hand. 


	18. Chapter 18

4 days later

Serena walked up to the house and took a deep breath before ringing the bell.   
"Serena oh god I have missed you so much." Patrick said as she pulled her in the house and hugged her. I wanted to text and ring you so many times. "  
"I'm sorry I didn't let you have any contact with me. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk."   
"Course come in the lounge dad's gone out to play darts." Patrick led Serena into the lounge and they both sat on the sofa. "What's going on Serena. You haven't been yourself for weeks now. I'm worried about you. Don't you want to be with anymore."   
"Yes of course I do. It's just I thought everything was happening too quickly. But I've got my head around it now. And I want to marry you the sooner the better."   
"You do."   
"I do."   
"Thank god for that. I love you so much Serena."   
"Ditto." She smiled as Patrick kissed her.  
"Shall we ring the registry office and see when they have got anything available."   
"Yes you can do if they are still open."   
"My phones upstairs I will just go and get it."   
"OK." He kissed Serena before running up the stairs. Your doing the right thing Serena. I know it doesn't feel like the right thing at the minute. But deep down you know you it she thought to herself as she out her head in hands.   
"Yes that's would be great. Yes we'll pop in tomorrow, thank you very much." Patrick said as she came into the room talking on his mobile.   
"Well what did they say."   
"2 weeks on Saturday suit you."   
"Yes that's great."   
"We have to go tomorrow and sign some things."   
"Brilliant.   
"Let's go and tell mum." 

They both went in the kitchen and Serena stopped dead when she saw Bernie sat at the table. "Mum me and Serena have got something to tell you.   
"What."   
"Where getting married 2 weeks on Saturday." Serena looked at Bernie and her face was like thunder.   
"What's the rush."   
"There's no point in waiting. When it's what we both want mum."   
"We better get things sorted that then."   
"I don't want anything big. Just the registry office and maybe we could all just have a nice meal somewhere."  
"If that's what you want."   
"It is."   
"Where you going." Joan said as Bernie stood up and kick the chair under the table. Making Serena jump.   
"Out."  
"You've only just come in."   
"And now I'm going back out." She said as stormed out the door.   
"That girl will be the death of me. I think this calls for a drink."   
"It's a bit early isn't it mum."   
"Why shouldn't we your dad's out and you can bet he isn't drinking council pop. Go. Pour us a drink son."   
"Righto." Serena took her phone out of her bag when it went went off. 

Bernie  
I can't believe you have done this to me. 

Serena  
I'm sorry it's for the best. 

Bernie  
Best for who. Because it sure doesn't feel the best for me. You've been using me haven't you. 

Serena   
No I haven't. 

Bernie  
Bollocks. I can't believe you are actually going to marry him. 

Serena  
Well I am please just accept it. 

Bernie  
I will never accept it. Patrick won't marry you when I tell him everything. 

Serena  
Please don't. 

Bernie   
He won't be too happy when he finds out I have had sex with one of his girlfriends again. In fact, I think he will go ape shit. 

Serena  
You haven't got the guts to tell him. 

Bernie   
Haven't I watch this space Serena. 

"There you go love." Patrick said as he put the drinks on the table.   
"Thanks." She said a she chucked her phone bag in her bag.   
"I can't believe that in two weeks time your going to be my wife."   
"Neither can I. Serena said as she took a big gulp of her drink.   
"So will your mums be taking you dress shopping Serena."   
"Probably. I don't want anything over the top."   
"You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear." Patrick said as he held her hand.   
"I better be making be going. I've got loads to do."   
"I'll come with you if you want."   
"No it's fine I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Yes I'll pick you up about 11.00."   
"Yes OK. See you later Joan."   
"Bye my love."   
"I can't wait to marry you."Patrick said as they got to the door.   
"I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Bye." Serena kissed him chaste on the lips and she walked down the drive and got into her car. 

Bernie swayed as she walked up the front door. She banged loudly on the door and started kicking it.   
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SERENA. OPEN THIS DOOR." She kicked the door again as Serena opened the door.   
"Kick my door down why don't you."   
"We need to talk." She slurred as she pushed past Serena and went into the lounge.   
"Your pissed."   
"Nothing much gets past you does it."   
"I think you should leave."   
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're playing at."   
"I'm not playing at anything."   
"Except with my feelings."   
"Bernie."   
"You've broken my heart do you that. Do you even care."   
"Of course I care."   
"No you don't. I would have done anything for you Serena. If you'd have been pregnant I would have helped you raise it. I love you so much." She cried as she sank to the floor on her knees. Serena got down on the floor and put Bernie’s face in her hands.   
"I love you too. I think about you day and night."   
"Then why are you marrying him. He might say his loves you but he doesn't love you as much as I do. You're my gorgeous girl and you always be Serena." She sobbed as Serena grabbed her and kissed her with so much hunger that Bernie nearly fell on top of her.   
"I've missed you so much." Serena moaned as Bernie began kissing her neck.   
"I've missed you too." Bernie put her hand down Serena's pajama bottom but Serena removed it. "What's wrong."  
"We can't do this Bernie. I'm marrying your brother in two weeks time." Serena said as she got up off the floor.   
"So you're going to go through with it."   
"Yes I am. I'm so sorry."   
"What was all this about then."   
"I just."   
"You just what. Wanted to kiss me for old time sake did you." Bernie said angrily.   
"I want you to go."   
"Oh I'm going alright." I hope you have a nice life with my brother. Because I never want to see you again."Bernie snapped as she ran out of the flat.


	19. Chapter 19

2 weeks later  
You look beautiful sweetheart." Adrienne said as they waited at the doors of the registry office. “I am so proud of you my darling.”  
"Thank you mum. Why can't I stop shaking."  
"It's just nerves you'll be fine. Unless."  
"Unless what."  
"Unless you know your marrying the wrong person."  
"I'm not. I'm doing the right thing mum."  
"Have you seen Bernie at all."  
"I haven't seen or heard from her for two weeks."  
"She's obviously got the message then."  
"It looks like it."  
"Are you ready." The registrar said.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"OK. When I get down to the front come down when your ready."  
"Aright." The registrar open the doors and asked everyone to stand up. When she got down to the front she nodded at Serena.  
Serena walked down the aisle on her the arm of her mum. She looked around to see if she could see Bernie but she couldn't.  
"You look stunning." Patrick said as she stood in front of him.  
"Thank you."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Patrick Wolfe to Serena Wendy Mckinnie. Does anyone know of any reason why this man should not be joined in matrimony to the woman."  
Just then the doors opened. Everyone looked to see who was coming in. Serena's heart started beating faster in her chest as Bernie walked in the room.  
"Sorry." She said as she sat down at the side of her parents.  
"That's always a scary moment. Patrick do you take Serena Wendy Mckinnie to be your lawfully wedded wife."  
"I do." he smiled.  
"Serena Wendy Mckinnie do you take Patrick Wolfe to be your lawfully wedded husband." Serena didn't say a word. She just looked over at her mums.  
"Serena."  
"No I don't."  
"Serena stop messing about." "I'm not messing. I can't do this."  
"Serena what you doing."  
"I can't marry you Patrick."  
"Of course you can I love you. And you love me."  
"I don't. I don't love you."  
"What are talking about. It was you who wanted to get married straight away. The sooner the better you said."  
"I thought it was what I wanted but it isn't. I don't want this. I don't want you. I'm so sorry Patrick." She cried.  
Bernie stood up but Joan pulled her back down.  
"Stay out of it Bernie. This had better not got anything to do with with you my girl."she said angrily.  
"Why don't you two go in the room through them doors in talk in private." the registrar said. 

Patrick walked quickly through the door and began pacing the room.  
"I don't understand this Serena why the sudden change."  
"I knew it was the wrong thing to do. But I thought it was for the best."  
"I thought you loved me as much as I love you."  
"I do love you. You are the kindest, most loving man I have ever met."  
"Then marry me.  
"I can't. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else."  
"Who. Who is he?"  
"Does it matter."  
"Yes it fucking does matter. Who is he Serena?"  
"It's Bernie. I'm in love with Bernie." She sobbed.  
"I hope to god your joking."  
"It's no joke." Bernie said as she barged into the room.  
"You. Why would you do this to me again Bernie."  
"Im sorry it just happened."  
"You'll be telling me your in love with her next."  
"I am. Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena. I love her very much." She held Serena's hand in hers.  
"Get your hands off of her." he shouted as he pulled Bernie away from Serena and pushed Bernie up against the wall.  
"NO." Serena screamed. "Please Patrick please let her go. Don't hurt her."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
"Because I love her Patrick. Please let her go." 

"You do know she will end up hurting you don't you Serena." He said as he let Bernie go.  
"I won't ever hurt her. She means everything to me."  
"You said that about Alex but you left her as soon as I caught you together."  
"I just fancied her. I didn't love her."  
"How do you know you don't only just fancy Serena."  
"Because I think about her all the time. I have never been so happy as I am when I'm with her. When I see her my heart skips a beat. I can't imagine my life without Serena."  
"I hate you Bernie. Your no sister of mine. I never want to see you again either of you."  
"If that's what you want."  
"It is. I hope she breaks your heart Serena. Like you have broken mine. Your welcome to each other." He said as stormed out of the room. Bernie walked up to Serena and held her close as she cried.  
"It's alright everything's going to be alright."  
"I just want to be with you Bernie. I don't care about anything else."  
"I want to be with you too." 

They stood holding each when Bernie's mum came into the room.  
"You just can't help yourself can you."  
"Mum."  
"Don't mum me. You promised me you and Serena were just friends. You lied to me."  
"I can explain."  
"What did I tell you Bernie. I told you to stay away from Serena didn't I. I should have known you would do it again. What Bernie wants Bernie gets."  
"I tried so hard to stay away from her I really did."  
"Not hard enough."  
"We didn't mean for this to happen Joan." Serena said as Bernie squeezed her hand.  
"Shut up you. Your just as much to blame as her."  
"Don't ever tell Serena to shut up."  
"I'll do as I like. This little slapper has ruined my son's life."  
"Don't you dare call my daughter a slapper." Adrienne said as she walked up to Serena and hugged her. "She didn't want anyone to get hurt. My daughter has been in a right state over all this. She can't help who she has fallen in love with."  
"I'm sorry mum. I tried to do the right thing. But I couldn't do it."  
"You've done the right thing now darling. That's the main thing."  
"I just want Bernie."  
"I know you do sweetheart."  
"I wish my children had never met you. Your nothing but trouble."  
"Do you want a slap because you are heading for one darling." Pam said angrily.  
"Mom please don't make matters worse."  
"If you say one more thing about my daughter god help me."  
"Bernie if you walk away from Serena now. Then you will stay a part of this family."  
"And if I don't."  
"Then your no daughter of mine. It's your choice. Well let you decide." She said as they all walked out of the room. 

"This is such a mess." Serena cried as she sat down.  
"Everything will be fine." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Serena.  
"How can it be. You heard what your mum said. It's me or your family. I can't compete with that can i."  
"You don't need to because I'd choose you everytime."  
"But there you're family. Family is so important Bernie."  
"Your the most important person in my life. Do you want to know something."  
"What."  
"I have never been in love before."  
"And you expect me to believe that."  
"Believe it or not it's the truth. Your the only woman I have ever loved and ever will love."  
"But your family Bernie."  
"Your the only family I need. Just me and you."  
"That's all I want too. You won't ever leave me will you."  
"Never ever. I love you so much it hurts. You're my entire world Serena Wendy McKinnie."  
"And your mine." Serena grabbed Bernie and held her tightly. "I love you so much."  
"Let's get out of here shall we.  
"Yes let's go home."  
"Hang on a minute I haven't got a home to go to."  
"Yes you have. Mine home is your home from now on."  
"Are you sure."  
"Am sure. Let's go. Bernie took hold of Serena's hand as they walked back through.  
"Well." Joan said.  
"I've made my choice mum. I choose Serena."  
"Then your no daughter of mine."  
"Suits me. I've got all need right here." Bernie said as they walked out of the registry office hand in hand. With Serena's mums in tow. 


	20. Chapter 20

Serena and Bernie sat in the back of her mums car cuddling each other. Serena had her head tucked under Bernie’s chin. With Bernie kissing Serena every so often on the top of the head.  
"Are you two alright." Adrienne said as she turned around to look at them.  
"Yes we're OK aren't we Serena."  
"I am now I'm with you." She said as she hugged Bernie tighter.  
"Your mums lucky she didn't get a slap talking to my daughter like that."  
"Pam shush. We don't need any more trouble today."  
"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble mum." Serena said as she started to cry again.  
"It's alright darling. You have to do what your heart tells you to do."  
"Who's parked that bloody van there."  
"That's Patrick's work van." Serena said.  
"You stay here sweetheart I'll go and see what he wants."  
"No I'm coming with you."  
"We all are." Pam said as she got out of the car. 

"Here they are the happy couple." Patrick slurred as she walked up to them.  
"Patrick I hope you haven't drove that van in this state."  
"No he hasn't." Ralph said as he got out of the driver's seat.  
"Dad."  
"We've just come to drop all your things off. Your mum didn't want them in the house."  
"So that's it. I'm out of your lives."  
"Yes you are." Patrick said as she started chucking black bags out of the van.  
"Patrick stop this she's still your sister."  
"No no she's isn't. She stop being my sister the day she came on to you."  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
"But you did. You have ripped my heart out and trampled all over it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe even one day have kids together. I wanted all that with you Serena." He cried. "And you've ruined it all to be with her."  
"I love her Patrick."  
"AND I LOVE YOU." he shouted.  
"Here take the keys and go inside with my Mums. Me and Patrick need to talk alone."  
"I'm not leaving you with him."  
"Please Bernie I'll be alright. Take your things in. I won't be long."  
"OK." Bernie,Pam, Adrienne and Ralph all grabbed some bags and went into the flat. Serena and Patrick sat on the steps outside. 

"When."  
"Sorry."  
"When did you start having an affair with her."  
"It wasn't really an affair. We kissed a few times."  
"I bet she kissed you first didn't she."  
"No I kissed her first. I'm sorry."  
"So you haven't slept together."  
"Once just once."  
"No no no." he cried as she put his head in hands. "Did she force you."  
"No of course she didn't. I wanted it. I wanted her."  
"Then why did you agree to marry me."  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you."  
"That's plan didn't work did it."  
"I can help how I feel Patrick. I want to be with her. I love everything about her."  
"Your welcome to her." He said as she stood up. "Tell dad I'll wait for him in the van."  
"OK." Serena said as she walked into the flat. 

"Your not going to regret choosing me over your family are you." Serena said as they laid in bed that night.  
"How can I ever regret choosing you. You're all I want if my family can't accept that then that's their loss not mine."  
"Bernie when did you first realise that you loved me?"  
"That day you helped me when Connor was being a bitch with me. You could have got into trouble for that if she'd have found out but you still did it. That's when I knew."  
"What about you. When did you realise?"  
"Pretty much about the same time. I knew I fancied you from the first time I saw you."  
"You did."  
"Of course, how could I not your gorgeous."  
"So are you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and pulled her closer.  
"It's just me and you now."  
"That's all I've ever wanted my darling."


End file.
